


Обмен опытом

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Lapsa



Series: 2 левел, мини [33]
Category: Los amantes pasajeros, Экипаж (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapsa/pseuds/Lapsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на борт российского судна авиакомпании «Пегас Авиа» явились испанские коллеги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обмен опытом

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kasmunaut.

— Леонид Саввич! — Прилизанный тип в деловом костюме ухватил Зинченко за рукав кителя. Зинченко поморщился и аккуратно отцепил чужие пальцы. Скользкого типа он знал — Карцев, главный специалист по связям с общественностью авиакомпании «Пегас Авиа», в коридоре которой, собственно, всё и происходило.

— Леонид Саввич, вы нам позарез нужны!

— Кому «нам»? — нахмурился Зинченко.

— Всем! Прибыла делегация от испанской авиакомпании «Пенинсула» по обмену опытом. Наслышаны о вашем подвиге, мечтают побеседовать.

— Подвиг не мой, а Гущина, — буркнул Зинченко. — С ним и беседуйте.

— И с ним тоже. Эти испанцы вообще хотят изучить способы взаимодействия членов экипажей «Пегас Авиа» в чрезвычайных ситуациях. У них самих что-то такое было. А вы, как-никак, наша новая знаменитость. — Карцев умоляюще сложил руки: — Выручайте, Леонид Саввич. Они тут уже три часа, за-дол-ба-ли. А главный распорядился их принять со всем возможным радушием, он планирует с этой компанией сотрудничать.

— И на каком языке с ними разговаривать? — Зинченко рассматривал троих мужчин — двоих в форме пилотов, одного — видимо, стюарда. — Я только английский знаю.

— А у вас есть бортпроводник, как бишь его… — Карцев стал копаться в папке. — Полиглот. Испанским он точно владеет, его на переговоры со спонсорами вызывали.

— Ну ладно, только быстро, у нас есть максимум двадцать минут.

— Отлично! — расцвел Карцев и бесцеремонно подтащил Зинченко к испанцам. Представил их друг другу (Зинченко ни одной из булькающих фамилий не запомнил) и сразу испарился.

— Белло! — других испанских слов, кроме «корриды», Зинченко не знал. Поэтому просто сделал приглашающий жест, и они направились к лайнеру.

 

С облегчением передав испанцев на руки бортпроводнику Андрею, Зинченко собрался смыться, но не тут-то было.

— Леонид Саввич, гости хотят поговорить с вами лично, — остановил его Андрей. Лицо у него было странное. — И с Гущиным.

— Ладно, пошли в кабину, — махнул рукой Зинченко. — Если главный распорядился — думаю, проблем из-за посторонних на борту не будет. А почему вы побледнели, Андрей?

— Да этот их старший бортпроводник что-то странное несет, — хмуро отозвался тот. — Я, наверное, язык плохо знаю.

Зинченко пожал плечами и забубнил, шагая перед делегацией:

— Самолёт «Ту-204СМ», длина — сорок шесть целых тринадцать сотых метра, размах крыла…

— Леонид Саввич, им это не интересно, — остановил его Андрей. — Им про подвиг нужно.

— А про подвиг пусть Гущин расскажет. — Все как раз подошли к кабине. — Он на это мастак.

Леонид Саввич принялся проверять приборы, а Гущин — с удовольствием описывать события двухмесячной давности. Рассказывал он хорошо, корча выразительные рожи и размахивая руками. Андрей переводил. Гости восхищенно охали.

— И вот тогда кипящая лава залила аэропорт… — драматично вещал Алексей.

Неожиданно испанец в форме капитана что-то оживленно сказал. Андрей залился румянцем, переспросил.

— Чего, чего говорит? — нетерпеливо заёрзал в кресле Гущин. Наверное, он рассказывает недостаточно подробно, раз иностранцы не поняли.

— Спрашивает, чей ты любовник, — упавшим голосом перевёл Андрей. — М… мой или сеньора капитана.

Гущин от шока онемел.

Зинченко развернулся в кресле.

— А почему сеньоры испанцы решили, — заговорил он ледяным тоном, в котором члены его экипажа безошибочно угадывали предвестник грядущей бури, — что кто-то чей-то любовник?

Гости защебетали, тыча друг в друга пальцами.

Андрей, который был уже малиновым, старательно переводил:

— Они говорят, что ничего плохого тут нет, это нормально. Вот их сеньор старший бортпроводник — любовник сеньора капитана, который вообще-то женат, и у него двое детей, но он бисексуал.

— А жена? — обалдело спросил Зинченко.

— Жена не против, у неё самой любовница… А сеньор второй пилот — гей и любовник другого стюарда, которого тут нет.

— И слава богу, — пробормотал себе под нос Гущин.

— Сеньоры гости считают, что любовные связи на борту укрепляют отношения внутри экипажа и помогают справиться с чрезвычайными ситуациями. — Андрей, видимо, уже смирился с происходящим и говорил убийственно спокойным тоном, как официальный переводчик какой-нибудь правительственной делегации.

Испанцы радостно закивали после последней фразы.

— Значит, так, передайте им, Андрей, — свирепо сказал Зинченко, — что у меня на борту пидоров нет и не будет! Хотя погоди, это нетолерантно, скандал международный, чего доброго, получится. Скажите, что личные отношения внутри компании запрещены.

Пока бортпроводник переводил, Гущин вышел из ступора:

— Как это запрещены? А как же моя Сашенька? Добавь, Андрюх: у второго пилота отличные личные отношения с другим пилотом нашей же компании. Мы тоже укреплять умеем!

Услышав перевод, испанцы снова защебетали.

— Говорят: «Ну вот видите». И что-то про гей-радар…

— Пилот — женщина! — взревел Гущин и с непонятными намерениями кинулся было к иностранцам, но его вовремя перехватил Зинченко.

— Пусть про свою чрезвычайную ситуацию расскажут, — хмуро попросил он. — Всяко лучше, чем чепуху городить про радары.

Испанцы зашушукались.

— Что это они? — насторожился Леонид Саввич. От этих чокнутых типов он уже ожидал чего угодно.

— Советуются, можно ли выдавать такую конфиденциальную информацию иностранцам, — прислушался Андрей. — А этот… — выражение его лица стало таким, будто он проглотил что-то несвежее. — Толстый говорит, что ничего страшного — куда русские этот компромат понесут? В газету «Правда» Горбачёву?

В конце концов вперёд выступил пухлый стюард. Вращая глазами, он страшным голосом заговорил.

— Однажды на борту у пассажира бизнес-класса возникла паническая атака. Тем же рейсом летели правительственные чиновники, они решили, что это покушение, и задушили несчастного…

— Так и сказал — «несчастного»? — ошарашенно спросил Зинченко.

Андрей кивнул и продолжил:

— Поскольку в деле были замешаны крупные чины, произошедшее удалось скрыть. Причиной смерти назвали инфаркт. Преступление осталось безнаказанным.

В кабине повисла трагическая тишина. Её нарушил Гущин:

— А у нас тоже коррупция. Андрюх, расскажи им про «Мерседесы»!

Историю о том, как Алексей утопил автомобили бизнесмена, которые ему впихнули на борт с гуманитарной помощью, и получился перегруз, испанцы встретили с восхищением, толстый стюард даже поаплодировал и почему-то подмигнул Андрею.

«Ну, слава богу, скандал миновал», — подумал Леонид Саввич и вытер пот, текущий из-под фуражки.

— Поэтому в следующий раз при риске паники на борту экипаж действовал по-другому, — продолжил переводить Андрей рассказ гостей.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, что за следующий раз? — заинтересовался капитан «Пегас Авиа».

— Понимаете, перед взлетом с шасси не сняли тормозные колодки, поэтому оно не могло выдвинуться. Самолёту пришлось кружить над Толедо, пока не выгорело всё топливо, а потом экстренно садиться.

— А что же раньше посадку не дали? — спросил Гущин.

— Из-за срочного саммита ООН во всей стране не было свободных полос, — объяснил Андрей.

— Везде бардак! — стукнул себя по колену Зинченко.

— Поэтому во избежание паники экипаж дал пассажирам эконом-класса мышечный релаксант, и все заснули.

— Неплохая идея, — прошептал Гущин Леониду Саввичу. Тот свирепо посмотрел в ответ.

— А для бизнес-класса и экипажа приготовили коктейль «Валенсия», чтобы все расслабились.

— Коктейль? А какой рецепт? — Алексей выудил из нагрудного кармана блокнот и застрочил.

— Треть шампанского, треть апельсинового сока, треть джина… И много мескалина.

— Где ж я возьму мескалин? — расстроенно развел руками Гущин.

— Сеньор второй пилот говорит, что у него свои поставщики в Мадриде, если надо, он вас сведёт.

— Не надо! — Зинченко накрыл рукой блокнот Гущина. — И что было дальше?

— А дальше все напились. И устроили оргию, — тихим голосом закончил Андрей.

Зинченко глянул на часы и обрадованно вскочил:

— Время истекло! Спасибо сеньорам за визит! — Он начал тихонько вытеснять гостей из кабины. — Встреча была насыщенной и прошла в тёплой и дружественной атмосфере. Грациас! — вспомнил он еще одно слово по-испански.

Выпроводив делегацию, Леонид Саввич сел в кресло и вытер пот со лба:

— Кого я только не возил, но таких чудил не видел… Андрей, что с вами?

Бортпроводник стоял, прижавшись к стене, и чуть не плакал:

— Как — «что»? Мало того, что пришлось переводить такую… похабень, так этот толстый меня постоянно щипал за… Щипал, в общем.

— Так! — взревел Зинченко. — Обижать членов экипажа я не позволю! Когда у нас рейс в Мадрид?

— В следующем месяце, двенадцатого, — отрапортовал Андрей.

— Тоже нанесём им визит по обмену опытом, — зловеще сказал капитан. — Гущин, с тебя — ящик водки! Проведем как представительские расходы, пронесем на борт как подарок дружественной авиакомпании.

Алексей, не слыша, кивнул. Он сжимал в ладони визитку, сунутую на прощание вторым пилотом.


End file.
